Everyday Lives
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU Drabbles. What happens when all our favorite couples get together? Games? Disney? Babies? Dates? Who knows!
1. Game Day

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I hope it's easier to find certain chapters this way. Hope you don't mind.

**Summary**: The girls are going shopping. So what do the guys do to pass the time? Play wii of course.

_Fairy Tail _and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

On a normal work day, Natsu wakes up excited for his day. He feeds Happy and gives Lucy a kiss as she leaves for work before getting himself dressed.

On a normal Saturday, Natsu sleeps in as late as he can, and when he does wake up , he and his fiancee share a very slow love making session in bed, or a steamy shower together.

On a normal Saturday, Natsu loves his life.. but on this particular Saturday, he doesn't..

Natsu sat on the bed wearing nothing but a frown as he watched as Lucy got dressed to go shopping with her friends.

He woke up a little earlier this morning and turned his head and and attempted to wrap his arms around her only to find an empty bed. He sat up and heard the shower running. Grinning, he stripped his shorts and went to join her.

He wrapped his arms around her slippery shoulders.

"Morning handsome," she turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest.

The smirk on his face grew as he reached down to grope her round buttocks..

"Not today, Natsu."

..only to be severely disappointed. She turned around and continued to wash herself as if he wasn't even there, leaving him with his arms extended, blinking.

His Saturday morning routine was being rudely interrupted, oddly enough, by his Saturday morning treat.

"Huh?"

When he tried to get her in the mood, all he got was a loofah in his face.

So now he was sitting on their bed with a pillow in his lap as he watched his girl try on different outfits.

"Where are you going again?"

"Natsu," turning to look at the pouting male again, she sighed, "me and the girls are going down town to look for bridesmaid dresses. I've told you that three times!"

"But why today? Saturday is the only day I get you to myself."

She did feel bad for him, he worked all week long and only had the weekends off. While she only worked Sunday through Thursday. Saturday really was the only day to be together, unfortunately, it was the only day the girls could get together too.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But as you know, Erza works with you. Today was the only day for her to go with us."

Natsu ground his teeth together before jumping out of bed and picking her up.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"She couldn't help but giggle as he placed kisses all over her face.

"You're abandoning me to go shopping with that demon woman," he was still pouting.

"Levy and Juvia are going too. But don't worry, I'll make sure I'm home in time for dessert."

"Hm? Luce, you know I don't care for desserts..."

When he saw the lustful look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't talking about food.

"Oh, you better not be, I don't like to wait for my dessert," he smirked.

She smiled at him and pecked him on the mouth as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Really?! I finally get a little action and there's someone at the damn door.." he trailed off as he left the room to answer the door. Lucy watched him walk away appreciatively, until she realized what he was doing.

"Natsu! Wait!"

"Yo, Ice Princess, what's up?" Nastu greeted Gray and Juvia as he opened the door, ignoring the shouts of Lucy behind him. Both of their faces were beat red, "What's wrong? It's freezing outside. You're all red, you hot or something?"

"Natsu!"

"Oh, Juvia's poor eyes!

"Put some pants on you moron!"

Natsu looked down at himself and realized he was still naked. Whoops.

* * *

Natsu sat on his couch sporting a rather large knot on his head, courtesy of his fiancee. Beside him, Gray was pissed his girlfriend saw his best friend naked. Juvia and Lucy were in the kitchen looking at bridal magazines.

"What are you doing here you Ice Bastard?"

"All the girls are going shopping. Gajeel called and said we should have a rematch."

Natsu's smile turned demonic, "A rematch, huh? Sounds like fun."

"He's bringing the supplies, so get ready Flame Brain," Gray turned to him smirking.

"You better be ready for me to win this time, Ice Princess."

As the boys were going back and forth on who would win, Lucy and Juvia looked up from the magazines with confused looks.

"What kind of rematch are they talking about?"

"Juvia doesn't know and Juvia doesn't want to know, either."

All they did know was that the men in their lives were nuts.

* * *

"Now call if you need anything."

"I'll be fine, have fun."

"Don't put to much strain on it, Doctor's orders!"

"I know dear, I was there."

"If I find out you were acting like a fool with these idiots, I swear I'll-"

"Darling, it's fine. I'll be just fine."

Erza crossed her arms and glared at the three men on the couch behind her husband.

Gajeel and Levy arrived not long after Gray and Juvia. The boys had already been rough housing by the time Erza and Jellal arrived.

Jellal had been in an accident about a week ago on his way home. His right leg was broken and Erza, being the ever so loving wife she was, didn't want anything to happen to her man.

However, leaving him alone with Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel went against that hope.

"He'll be fine Erza, he's smarter than those three combined. If we don't leave soon, Lucy is going to have nervous breakdown," Levy said as she watched Jellal kiss Erza to make her feel better.

Levy and Erza looked over to see the bride-to-be give her groom a long goodbye kiss.

"I don't think she minds all that much," Erza smiled as she watched the couple.

"Hey, come on Titania! Let go of the chain a bit and let Jellal have some fun!" Gajeel came around and put his large hand of Jellal's shoulder. Erza's eyes immediately narrowed.

Levy decided to stop the madness before it began. Be it man or woman, Erza wanted _no one_ touching her hubby.

"Alright girls, lets get going. We have a lot of stuff to do!" She exclaimed, handing Juvia to Erza, who was telling her beloved Gray how much she was going to miss him. She made Jellal sit down on the couch. She pulled Natsu and Lucy apart and pushed Lucy towards the door. Finally, she gave Gajeel a peck on the cheek, said her goodbyes and dragged her friends outside.

"Midget's got some skills, huh," Gajeel was looking at the door where his girlfriend had just left with a silly grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna play or not?" Natsu asked as he went to the kitchen to see what kind of snacks they had.

"Yeah, ready to kick your butt, Salamander!"

Gray sat next to Jellal on the couch, "How's it going? Looks like Erza's going all... well.. Erza."

Jellal chuckled, "I get that a lot. It's fine really. She may seem bad but she only acts like that when she has to leave me alone."

"Yep. That's our Erza."

"Are you girls gonna sit there and gossip all day or are we gonna play?"

Gray and Jellal looked up to see Natsu holding out two Wii controllers. A blue and pink one.

"The pink one is Luce's. You get to use it, Gray,"Natsu said with a big ass grin on his face.

"Yea me." Gray took the controller from Natsu and tripped him as he walked away.

"OK, same rules as always?" Gajeel sat on the end of couch as Natsu sat in his recliner.

"I think we should make it more interesting," Natsu turned to look at the guys.

"I don't know if I like where this is going," Jellal whispered.

"What do you have in mind Flame Brain?" Gray, on the other hand, was interested.

"Loser has to do an interview with Levy's magazine, and a pool side photo shoot!

"What does shrimp have to do with this?"

"I'm in, can't wait to see you in a speedo, Natsu."

"I'm not sure about this.."

"Deal! Now lets play!" Natsu started up the game for war. Mario Kart Wii, part 7. Gajeel and Gray had tied for 1st in the last two wars. Natsu and Jellal had to go to the amusement park in any outfit that the winners wanted. Let's just say there was a reason Natsu decided to change the punishment game.

"I call Bowser!" Gajeel raced for his favorite character.

"Please, no one beats Toad," Gray choose the little guy.

Jellal chuckled at their antics, enjoying the childishness that revives the spirit, "Well then I choose my favorite too," he said as he headed for the little yellow turtle, Koopa Troopa.

"You guys are all gonna loose! I've been practicing!" Natsu yelled as he choose, in his opinion, the best racer, Donkey Kong.

"Hm, last time we used the Mushroom Cup, is it time for the Flower Cup again?" In their wars, Jellal is player 1, because he keeps a level head at all times and won't throw the remote.

"Yeah, let's get to it already!" Gajeel hated to wait.

"Alright, in 3.. 2.. 1.. WAR!" Natsu yelled as their game began.

"Catch me if you can, losers," Gray yelled as Toad took an early lead.

"Aw, shit! Come on!" Gajeel got Bowser stuck in the grass on the first turn.

"Right behind ya Ice- DAMN IT! Who got the damn squid! I can't see!"

Jellal was not as verbal as the rest of them, but he was very good at ruffling the others feathers.

The game went on for hours. They played multiple courses. On the last race until the last the score was such: Gray was in 2nd place, Natsu was at 3rd place, just a few points away to be tied with Gray. Gajeel unfortunately was in 7th place, the previous race he fell off the course too many times. Jellal was in 5th place, he wasn't too worried though.

"Eat my smoke!" Natsu cried as the last race began.

"We're on an ice track, this is my home territory boys!" Gray smirked at the prospect of winning three war's in a row.

"Damn, gotta stay in first the whole time to win this one." Gajeel was actually sweating.

Jellal was calm and just played the game.

"No, no, no, no, no! Damn, stupid monkey."

"Alright, one gold star for me please. Go, Toad, go!"

"Turbo booster! That's what I'm talking about!"

...

"Alright! How about some banana's Metal Face!"

"Watch your aim, Natsu!

"Shove it, Salamander!"

...

"Alright! This one's in the bag!"

"No! Shit! I hate those stupid penguins!"

"Last round, I'm comin' for ya first place!

...

"NO! Where'd those stupid shells come from!"

"What the fuck.. How'd I fall off! I was in the center of the track!"

"Oh damn it, Bowser's too clumsy for this course.."

...

"Shit! I'm in 10th place! HURRY UP YA STUPID MONKEY!"

"Oh hell, stupid booster won't help on the freaking ice!"

"DAMN IT!"

...

Crossing the finish line 1st was Koopa Troopa, 9th place was Natsu, 11th place was gray, and 12th was Gajeel.

The boys stared at the screen waiting for their final scores to pop up. Gray got out his score board to count up all the points together on to find that..

"Damn it. How do you never come in first until the final race and some how end up winning the whole damn thing, man?!" Gray turned to Jellal.

"What?! You mean the stupid turtle won?!" Natsu jumped onto his chair, fuming.

"You gotta be shittin' me.. You don't even care about the punishment games.." Gajeel was depressed his winning streak had come to an end.

"Well you know what they say, slow and steady wins the race, right?" Jellal smiled at them as they were throwing him the most evil faces right now, "Not to mention, I look horrible in a speedo, you can ask Erza. So I actually need to call the girls now and make sure they pick up some while they're in town."

As Jellal hobbled into the kitchen to call the girls, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel all sank to the floor in humiliation.

* * *

"Speedos? What for?" Erza wanted to laugh but was to in shock to do it.

"Punishment game? What did I tell you about not goofing off with those idiots! These stupid wars of yours are going to get you hurt far worse than a broken leg, Jellal! Do I have to watch every move you make? I mean what happens when we have a child? I can't take care of you and a baby!"

Levy and Juvia turned around from the dressing rooms once Erza started to shout.

"What do you think you guys?" Lucy came out of the room wearing an absolutely stunning wedding dress.

"Oh Lucy! You look so beautiful!" Levy started to tear up seeing her friend.

"Juvia is so happy for you! Especially since you are not going to marry her darling Gray! You look wonderful, Lucy!" Even after all these years, Juvia still thought Lucy liked Gray at one point.

"Oh the nerve of those idiots," Erza finally hung up the phone, "Lucy, you stunning."

"Thanks you guys! Do you think Natsu will like ie?" Lucy knew Natsu didn't care about what she wore, but she really wanted to take his breath away.

"Natsu will love anything you wear, Lucy, you know he loves you no matter what," Erza smiled softly as she remembers her own wedding.

"Juvia agrees."

"Oh Lu, you know Natsu better than we do. You know he'll love it," Levy came up and hugged Lucy.

"Thanks, not let me get out of it. I don't wanna ruin it just yet!"

"Yes, save that for the wedding night."

Lucy poked her head back out of the room, "ERZA!"

"So what are the guys up too?" Levy asked.

"Oh it's unbelievable! Those morons actually have a punishment game for the losers of _Mario Kart_."

"...seriously."

"Juvia believes she heard you say speedo's?" Juvia couldn't help but imagine Gray wearing one.

"Oh that's the punishment game. The losers get to have a pool side photo shoot and interview with your magazine, Levy?"

"What, are you serious?" Lucy came out of the room, desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh that's right, I have a new photographer and she asked for any kind of job, so I asked Nastu if any of the guys at the fire station would be willing to a shoot for the coming summer issues. I guess this is how he's going to use it."

"Oh my goodness," Juvia was almost in hysterics herself, "who won, Erza?"

"Jellal won, so the other three have to do it. He called saying that they need a new swim suit just for the occasion."

"Gray must wear.. a speedo.."

"Oh Gajeel, that'll be a nighmare.."

"Oh I need to get Natsu a swim suit anyway for our honeymoon, but a speedo.."

Erza smiled as she watched them talk about their men in speedos, glad she didn't have to buy one. Jellal looked positively yummy in a speedo. She didn't want to share.

Meanwhile..

"Come on! One more chance!" Natsu begged while on his knees.

"Name your price, I'll pay anything!" Gray pleaded.

"Can't we just use our normal punishment!" Gajeel screamed as he lay face down on the couch.

Jellal watched them suffer with a smile on his face. It was about time he won a game.


	2. The Disney Palace

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I hope it's easier to find certain chapters this way. Hope you don't mind.

**Summary**: Who wants to work at Disney? why, Fairy Tail does!

_Fairy Tail _and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima. All Disney characters belong to Walt Disney. (- ?)

* * *

"And thank you for coming to the Magic Kingdom! We hope you enjoyed your visit! And we hope to see you again sometime!" A short man dressed as Mickey Mouse said as the visitors left the grand park for the day.

"I'm getting too old for this.." the short man said as he walked down the stairs, taking his mouse ears off as he went.

"Master Makarov!" the said man stopped when he heard the security guard, Warren, yell and run towards him.

"Yes?"

"Sorry sir, I know it's time for you to go hime, but I have some bad news.."

"Oh, what have they done now?!"

* * *

At _The Little Mermaid _stage..

There was a dark haired man wearing ripped pants and nothing else. He looked disoriented, he was looking around, looking for something, someone..

Not far from him was a woman sitting on a large rock, with a green tail, purple shells and a mass of red hair.

"I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see~, someday I'll be~, Someday Juvia'll be-"

"Juvia!" the dark haired man yelled, the mood of the scene ruined.

"Juvia is sorry!" the 'red' haired woman fell off the rock and started to cry.

The dark haired man sighed, walking to his partner. He picked her up and wiped away her tears.

"It's fine Juvia, that's just you, that's how you talk," he sat down in front of her, somehow in only his underwear.

"But Juvia messed up again! If Juvia can't stop saying Juvia then Juvia will no longer be able to be in the play with her darling! Juvia doesn't want that! Juvia doesn't want to go back to being a ride instructor! Juvia wants to play Ariel with her Prince Gray!" She cried and cried.

"It's Prince Eric. And who said you had to go back?" Gray leaned forward and took the wig off her head and straightened out her long beautiful blue hair.

"But.. but.. but.."

"No buts. Why don't we start smaller. How about you just say 'I' normally?"

"Juvia will... I-I mean I will try."

"Ok. How about we take a break? Get some food and then we can try again."

"Yes!" Gray put his arms around her to help her walk to the break rooms, "Juvia will work hard to impress the children!"

Gray just laughed at her enthusiasm with sweat going down his neck, _"This is going to be difficult."_

* * *

At the_ Beauty and the Beast _stage..

"This is too damn itchy!

"Please calm down, Gajeel.."

"Why do I gotta wear my hair like this?!"

"Gajeel, please.."

"Where's the old man?! I need to give him a piece of my mind!"

The young lady behind him watched stomp away, officially losing her patience.

"STOP IT NOW, GAJEEL!"

The large man holding a mask in one hand and a wig cap in the other stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly turning his head around to look at her dressed in the typical 'Belle' blue dress, holding the little book basket.

"Uh..."

"This is you job! Makarov asked you to play the Beast, you can't go around and complain about it!"

Levy's face was red from yelling and she was panting hard, making Gajeel's face heat up.

"Lev.."

"You don't want to go back to being a repair man do you?! Master put his neck down on the line for you!"

"OK, Levy."

"And furthermore- wait, what?"

_Gihihi_ "I'll stop."

"You will?" Levy squeaked and then looked down to hide her blush.

_Gihihihi _"Anything for you, Levy," he threw his arm around her shoulders and led her back to their dressing rooms.

"Now, how about some lunch? Think i'm in the mood for some shrimp."

Levy squeaked as Gajeel laughed and winked at her.

"Gajeel!"

* * *

At the _Mulan_ stage..

_Klang_

_Crash_

_Swipe_

Two figures moved back and forth and around each other, practicing their fighting for tomorrows big show. It was a man and a woman, equally matched it seemed, until the woman decided to play _dirty_.

Moving to her partners back side rather quickly, she cupped his rear, making him jump forward in surprise. Jumping backwards to to avoid his strike, she got on her knees, which gave him a _great_ view down her shirt, stopping his movements. Smirking at her victory, she moved in between his raised arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Making a blush appear in his face so deep it matched her hair.

"You fight dirty, Erza."

Erza giggled and kissed his face all over.

"Erza," _kiss_, "we need," _kiss_, "to get back to," _kiss_, "work."

"The only reason you want to work so hard is so you won't get laughed at again by those kids."

Jellal glared at her. He used to play Mufasa in _The Lion King_ play. But when Erza moved from the _Hercules_ play as Meg to play in Mulan he requested a move as well so he could play Shang. He didn't realize at the time that little kids would have to watch him get his butt kicked by his girlfriend.

"No, I just want to do my best."

"Sure, honey," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Hmph," Jellal growled and tackled her to the ground, no matter how strong 'Titania' was, she was still a woman. A woman who's body he knew very well. A body that he loves.

"Now, now my dear. While it is true that on stage you get to 'own' me. But off stage-"

"Off stage is no different."

"Huh?" The next thing he saw was the ceiling and Erza was straddling him.

"Weather or not we are on stage, on camera, or at home," She leaned in closely to his face, "your ass is mine."

It took him a moment to regain his bearings. That serious tone, that look in her eyes. It was down right scary, he smirked.

Cheekily, Jellal squeezed Erza's own behind, "As long as this one is mine, you can beat me up anytime."

Jellal's smirk was wide as Erza stuttered and blushed, he leaned up and kissed her slowly, sensually, just the way she liked it. Pulling away he saw that her eyes were glazed over.

"Now my darling, let's get back to work."

* * *

At the _Tangled_ stage..

"It feels so good to finally take this off. It weighs a ton!" Lucy said as she took off the ridiculously long wig.

"My feet hurt, too. Hey Natsu how about a foot massge?" Lucy yelled to her partner.

"Sure!" Natsu had already taken off his Flynn Rider costume and was in his boxers, far from embarrassed in front of his woman.

"Thanks- Hey, hold up, what are you doing?" Natsu had sat in Lucy's make up chair and stretched his legs out to the table that was in front of Lucy.

"You said foot massage. I'm cashing in!"

"I meant for me!"

"Too bad, maybe next time Luce- OW!"

"Hmph," Lucy loved him to death, but would punch him anytime she felt he deserved it.

"Geez OK! I'll give you a freaking massage."

Lucy grinned, "Good boy!" She turned around before she saw Natsu stick his tongue out at her.

Lucy changed into a pair of shorts and Natsu's hoodie when she finally got her massage.

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

Lucy glanced up at him when he asked. Tomorrow was the last show of the season before winter officially hit. Makarov wanted it to be spectacular. For an entire day, all the characters would be in the main stage area and put on a show. Everyone had to put on three plays. Natsu and Lucy were going to perform the dance in the plaza scene and 'I can see the light'. Alone, she was going to perform the 'When will my life begin' song.

Lucy was excited, as a little girl, all she wanted to do was work at Disney. But she knew Natsu, he loved acting and being Flynn was perfect for him. It was the singing he was worried about. He had such a nice deep voice too.

"Natsu, I'm fine. You'll do great! Stop worrying so much," she rubbed his cheeks and smiled, she loved him so much.

"Yeah, but we do our singing number after Jellal. I can't compete with that!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, he was just _fishing_ for a compliment.

"Just because Jellal is doing a whole scene shirtless does not mean people are going to like him more than you! I mean look at that handsome face and 'kiss me' smile," she leaned forward and did just that.

"Way to make me sound like a girl, Luce."

"I give up!"

* * *

At the _Frozen_ stage..

"This isn't manly, " Elfman stared sullenly as he looked at the mask he had to wear.

"I think it'll be fun big brother!" Lisanna took the mask from him and put it on herself, "See?"

Elfman stared at the smiling snowman mask that he was supposed to wear.

"It looks better on you, sis, " he grimaced, "you play Olaf."

"What?! But I'm playing Anna!"

"Being a happy snowman is not something a man like me should do!"

"Stop complaining like a child!"

Elfman turned around slowly. Lisanna looked around her brother to see Evergreen, Elfmans fiancee.

"Hey Evergreen! Don't you think big brother Elf would make an adorable Olaf?" Lisanna took the mask off her head and attempted to give it back to him, but he refused to take it.

"I honestly think you would. If we just tone your voice down," Evergreen pushed her glasses up as she inspected the mask, "Especially if you want children someday! I wont have you scaring my babies!"

At that exact moment, the siblings eldest sister walked by, looking a little shocked.

"Babies?" An image popped into her head of a newborn baby. Elfmans face, Evergreens hair and glasses, saying 'I'm a real baby'.

"Mira? Are you alright?" Freed placed a hand on the sobbing woman's back.

Mira looked up at him, going to tell him she was fine when she saw the antlers on his head. Her tears stopped.

Freed glared at her, "It's not nice to laugh at another persons costume, Mira."

"I'm sorry, really. But that really made me feel better," she stood up and hugged him, "Thanks Freed."

"Anything for you, Mirajane," he said. Then he stood straight and let her go, "I feel an ominous presence."

Standing at the door was a brute of a man.

"Hi honey!" Mira ran to hug her husband.

"Laxus, uh.." Freed stammered.

Laxus eyes narrowed, then nodded at Freed as he hugged Mira back.

"Laxus! My word what are you wearing?" Evergreen yelled across the room as she and Lisanna tried to get Elfman to speak in a lower, more pleasing register.

"Yeah, boss man," Bickslow called as he finished washing the stage make up off that covered his tattoo, "What's with the get up?"

Laxus glared at them. He was wearing a blue hoodie and khaki pants cut off at his calfs.

"Not manly.."

"I thought you were going to be Hercules?" Lisanna asked.

"Hmph. Gramps decided that since this is our final show, we should do all the winter based ones," which is why he was dressed as Jack Frost, "He wants you to be the Tooth Fairy, Ever."

The ever stoic and composed woman turned into a blushing child.

"Woo-hoo. Ever gets to be a little fairy after all," Bickslow whistled as he wrapped his arms around Lisanna from behind.

"Well, as the manliest man in this room, and the man you are spending your life with, I offer you congratulations, Ever."

"Elfman.." Mira giggled at her baby brother.

"Geez, just wait until they have kids.." Laxus put his arm around his wife, she looked up at him.

"Kids?" the image reappeared in her mind.

"Laxus you never learn," Freed shook his head at his mentor.

"Mira, baby, I'm sorry, c'mon, I was kidding!" Frantic to comfort her, "It's not like they'll have kids anyway!"

Mira cried even harder now..

* * *

At the _Cinderella _stage..

"Hold," _yank_, "still," _pull_, "or it wont," _snap_, "fit!"

Meldy whined as Ultear pulled and pinched at the new dress she had designed. Since the other had ripped in dress rehearsal..

"How on earth is that comfortable?" Meldys 'prince charming', Lyon asked as he watched his sister prod at his cast-mate.

"It's not at all!" The pinkette cried as the dress squeezed her chest even tighter.

Lyon sat and watched with slight amusement in his eyes. He and Meldy had been in their final dress rehearsal when her dress had popped from the seams at her chest.

The fact that he had gotten a good look down her open dress was well worth the double slaps he received.

"There," Ultear stood and wiped her brow free of sweat. Being the costume designer for all the groups was exhausting.

"Thanks Ultear," Meldy was surprised as she looked in the mirror, she could actually breathe in this one!

"Finally done," Ultear collapsed onto the couch, after running around all day making sure everything fit everyone, she deserved a nap.

Lyon stared at the sight of Meldy truly dressed as Cinderella. She was breathtaking. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I can't wait to share a dance with this beautiful flower," he smiled at her and she blushed 5 shades of red. It didn't help when Ultear gave a thumbs up.

* * *

In Makarov's office..

Makarov sat at his desk looking at the reports of the day, while all of his actors sat in the room and waited.

"You bunch of idiots! What am I going to do with you!"

Silence passed as he began to go over everything.

"The children and even some teenagers were afraid of the 'manly' Olaf."

Elfman played with the toothpick in his mouth.

"Mulan is ruthless. Shang can barely even get back on his feet before she attacks again."

Jellal blushed a deep scarlet as Erza was shaken to the core.

"Flynn Rider is supposed to be cool, not flying off the walls excited."

Lucy smacked Natsu with an 'I told you so', because he was grinning.

"Ariel is supposed to be nearly naked. Prince Eric is not."

Gray shrugged. It happens.

"A few young men had to be escorted away from our Cinderella stage due to Cinderella 'popping' out of her dress."

Meldy's blush returned.

"And lastly, the beast is supposed to be an angry teen with hormones. Not a grown man worrying about how frizzy his hair will be when he takes off his mask!"

_Gihihihihi_

"Tomorrow's performance is important, don't screw it up!"

* * *

That night everyone was in the lobby of the employee apartment building, discussing their final performance of the season.

Laxus and Mira sat at the bar with the bartender, Cana. Freed sat far away from them, having a bad experience with Cana and alcohol.

Lisanna, Bickslow, and Evergreen continued to teach Elfman to speak.. un-manly..

Juvia and Meldy sat between Gray and Lyon on the double couch across from Levy and Lucy, talking about what went wrong in their practice.

Natsu and Gajeel were arguing near by about Gajeel taking out his piercings, due to it getting stuck in his furry costume.

Jellal sat in a recliner next to Lucy, waiting on the inevitable to happen.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped as Erza stood onto the mini stage in front of the fireplace.

"You all heard what Master had to say. You all know your weaknesses, " at that, they all nodded, "So let's do what we do best! And put on the best show we know how too!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

_The day of the big performance_

* * *

Stage 1: _The Little Mermaid_

Gray and Juvia's plays went wonderful. Not once was the word 'Juvia' heard. There were times when the audience feared that Prince Eric was going to take off his shirt. But in the end it was worth it to those kids.

Afterwards, in the intermission, Gray and Juvia walked around and took pictures with kids, gave out balloons, and enjoyed spreading happiness.

"Thank you so much!" A little girl said as she hugged Juvia tightly.

"You are very welcome, sweetie," Juvia hugged the child just as much.

Gray watched the exchange. The little girl was probably around 5 or 6 and she had dark blue hair that was at her shoulders. It was almost like Juvia was hugging her daughter.. their daughter...

"Bye now! Enjoy the rest of the show!" Juvia stood and waved at the little girl, jumping when she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Darling?"

"Hm," Gray hummed as he breathed in deeply.

"My darling," Juvia turned in his arms, "What has you in a cuddly mood all of a sudden?"

"Hm, I liked the look of that."

"Look of what?"

"You hugging a little girl. I like it."

"Gray darling.. what you're saying.. Juvia and a little girl.."

"Huh? Juvia! I thought you'd be happy!?" Juvia had passed out in his arms with a goofy grin on her face, much like when they first met.

* * *

Stage 2: _Beauty and the Beast_

"Now kids, that's why you never go somewhere without an adult."

Levy waved goodbye to some of the kids as she walked toward Gajeel. Their play wasn't as long as everyone else's so Makarov told them to do something extra in intermission. Because Belle likes to read, Levy said they could have story time. Surprisingly, Gajeel was very good with kids. He was telling some boys a story and it somehow turned into life lessons.

"Thanks mister!" The little boys ran back to their seats and was telling their parents all about what 'Beast' told them.

"You had fun."

"What?" Gajeel scratched the back of his head, not looking at her, "sure, whatever."

"I'm serious!" Levy held his hand as they walked backstage.

_Gihihi_ "Alright, I admit it. It was fun."

"Yay! So does that mean you'll volunteer with me at the Library until this Christmas?"

"Huh? I ain't gotta dress up do I?"

"We dress up as characters every day! You don't wanna be Santa?"

He held her hand tighter and spun around to look her in the eye.

"As long as you can take home that elf costume on Christmas Eve for personal use, I don't see why not," He winked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh don't worry Gajeel, I think I have an even better costume already for that," He just stared at the evil grin she was wearing.

"Oh? I can't wait."

* * *

Stage 3: _Mulan_

Jellal watched from a little distance as all the kids surrounded Erza, asking her where she learned how to be so good with a sword.

He himself had been approached by many people, women that is, asking about his relationship status. He was flattered of course. Some women were aggressive though, and didn't take it well when he said he was taken. They all backed down though, when he told them who it was.

Erza looked up and saw him staring at her. She smiled and went back to entertaining the children in front of her.

Jellal came to stand next to her. Thankfully, he was able to keep up better with Erza this time. He stayed on his feet the whole time and actually got some pay back after what she pulled yesterday at practice. At the end of their final scene, when Shang brings Mulan her helmet and is invited to dinner, instead of just walking off stage holding hands, he brought her close and kissed her, right there in front of the audience with his back to them so they couldn't see the total boob grab he got.

Finally, he placed Erza's arm in his as they walked backstage.

"That was much better than I thought, I'm glad we got to do this together," Erza leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked away.

"Yes, it was."

"You sure were getting a lot of compliments, perhaps I should be jealous," Jellal glanced at the woman resting on him and laughed.

"My dear, you have nothing to worry about," thinking about what his life would be like without her in it, he shuddered, "They don't hold a candle to you."

* * *

Stage 4: _Frozen_ and Stage 5: _Rise of the Guardians_

"That was so fantastic you guys!" Lisanna said as Laxus and Evergreen entered their changing area.

"Thank you, hun," Evergreen smirked as she spun and dust flew everywhere from her wings.

"How it'd go Laxus?" Mira was putting her hair back in the side braid that Elsa keeps it in. She rather liked this style.

"Fine," he laid down on the couch behind her, "I'm just glad it's over."

"It's manly to be tired!" Elfman was overjoyed that he could be manly again.

"Uh, geez, couldn't even last a day, could it?" Evergreen silently asked Lisanna who was helping her get out of her skin tight costume.

"Yo, boss man! Look at this picture of Freed!" Bickslow ran away from Freed holding the pictures far above his head.

"Bickslow, stop being childish! Give those here!"

"What are they?" Laxus blinked twice, rubbed his eyes, and tried to really focus on the picture.

"Isn't that sweet?" Mira giggled as she ran her hands on Laxus' shoulders.

"No..." The green haired man sank to the ground, trying to dissappear.

"It was so sweet! All the kids were so happy!" Lisanna joined in on the fun, walking away from the feuding couple.

"What.. is going on?"

"Natsu and Gajeel's little sister wanted to help out today so Master asked her to give pony rides! She put antlers on all of them too! So after we were done, some of the kids asked her if they could ride Sven!" Mira explained.

The picture was of Wendy holding a leash to the reindeer Sven, with a child on his back. Sven just happened to be Freed.

Laxus looked at the man sinking into the floor, "Still can't tell girls no can you?"

Freed jumped up, "If I didn't say yes I was afraid of what Cana might do to me!"

"I still don't understand what Cana did. So unmanly.." Elfman stared at the man whos eyes were flaming.

"No one does, hun," Evergreen told him. Bickslow and Lisanna agreed.

* * *

Stage 6: _Cinderella_

"That was enjoyable," Lyon was putting his costume away when he decided to make his move.

"It was so amazing! I had so much fun!" Meldy was still reeling from all the pretty lights and hearing all the little kids how much they loved her, her as in 'Cinderella', but it was still nice.

"Indeed it was," Lyon walked out to see her laying down on the couch with stars in her eyes.

"Say, Meldy," Lyon sat on the coffee table, "did you enjoy our dance?"

"I did, it was nice," she blushed, turning away from him.

"Would you like to do it again? Say this Sunday?"

Sitting up quickly with wide eyes, "Wha-What?"

"I asked if you would like to go dancing this Sunday?"

"But-But why?" she sat there fiddling with her skirt hem.

"Because I like you. We've been working together for the last few months, I'd hate to not get to be this close again until next spring, and who knows, we may not be in the same play again."

Meldy looked at him. He was very attractive, kinda annoying sometimes, especially around Gray. But Ultear has said some nice things about him. She stood.

"Yes Lyon, i'd like that!" she blushed again when he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you," he pulled her with him to leave, "Now the real show is about to start, let's not be late!"

"Oh right I forgot! Let's go!"

* * *

Stage 7: _Tangled_

Lucy and Natsu sat on a boat in the middle of the lake in front of the main stage area and Cinderellas palace. Natsu had insisted on actually being in the water for this scene instead of just sitting on a boat on stage. She couldn't complain. They had actually already performed once today, right after _Mulan_. But Natsu also insisted they do this scene last at night, so it would be more real. So they had to wait to get to sing 'I can see the light'. Which is one of Lucy's favorites.

They were waiting for the lanterns and lights to be ready when Natsu leaned forward.

"Hey, Luce," he took her hands into his.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Natsu closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breathe and then smiled that smile that Lucy fell in love with.

"Lucy, when I first met you, you were so weird," he ignored he huff, "But the longer I hung out with you, the more I liked you. I finally got the courage to ask you on a date. You remember? You laughed in my face, thought it was a joke," he laughed and squeezed her hands before she could feel bad about that.

"You finally said yes. I think our first date was kinda a disaster," he blushed just thinking about it. He had spilled wine down her dress and gotten his food all over his face and clothes.

"Yeah, but you made up for it," Lucy thought back to how he did, a few days after that he invited her over for dinner, that he cooked! Delicious food, candles, and cuddling on the couch. It was perfect.

"Yeah.. I normally hate all that mushy stuff. But for some reason when I put you in there with me.. it wasn't so bad. I actually _wanted_ to do those kind of things," he looked at their hands, and started to rub hers, "and that's exactly why I wanna do this too."

"Do what?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," he let go of her hands and got down on one knee, the best he could, and held out a velvet box, "I love you. I love you more that picking fights with Gray or Erza. More than spicy food. More than my cat, Happy. More than my brother and sister. I love you, and I wanna spend my life with you."

Lucy was crying when he opened up the little box and she saw an elegant diamond ring inside.

"Lucy, will you marry me?" he held her hand in his, waiting to put the ring on her.

"Natsu.. of course.. yes! Yes!" Her hands were trembling as he slipped the ring on her finger, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Lucy smiled at the man in her arms, she was happier than she had ever been in her life. She heard a wolf whistle. Natsu laughed and looked over at the people standing underneath the bridge on a dock.

Elfman was crying holding on to a tearful Evergreen.

Mirajane was clapping her hands, ready to begin planning. Laxus nodded at the two of them.

Cana, Lisanna, and Bickslow gave them a piece sign and two thumbs up.

Lyon, Meldy, and Ultear waved a little fan that Mira gave everyone that had a heart on it with a 'N' and 'L' in the center.

Juvia was crying into Gray's chest, happy for them. Gray patted the girls back, she had been like this all day.

Erza leaned into Jellal as they watched the newly engaged couple.

Master Makarov grinned holding up a bottle of wine. Clearly this had been the highlight of the day.

Lucy turned back to him as the lights started to come on. 'I can see the light', Natsu chose this song for them to do. She was surprised in the beginning that he didn't pick the dream song in the ugly duckling.. or something.. but she understood now.

Before he met her, his mother had died when he was a baby and his father died when Natsu was 16. He had been alone for a long time. He told Lucy on their one year anniversary that when he met her, things came into the light.

She giggled, she knew the perfect song to dance to with her new husband on their wedding day.


	3. Daddy Blues

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I hope it's easier to find certain chapters this way. Hope you don't mind.

**Summary**: It's time for the babies to get their first show, how do our favorite dad's react?

_Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Sunlight drifted into the room where a large lump was formed on the king sized bed. A roar was occasionally heard from the sleeping lump. It roused the small bundle in the crib next to the bed. The swaddled pink bundle began to cry, the roaring had entered her dreams.

The crying had alerted the babes mother in the kitchen. She quickly made her way to the bedroom. The little girl was swaying back and forth, trying to get out of the cocoon of blankets. Her mother gently unraveled the blankets apart, lifting the child into her arms, patting her back.

The child had finally calmed down only yo he frightened again by another roar.

Holding the bawling child tightly against her chest, she grabbed the pillow that the monster wasn't using.

"Gajeel! Wake up! Your snoring is scaring Bullet!" Levy smacked him multiple times in the head.

"Hey!" he jumped up, tangled in the covers, "What's the big idea?!"

"Your snoring woke up Bullet! You're scaring her!"

Gajeel tumbled out of the bed and took his daughter out of his wife's arms.

"I'm sorry! Daddy's sorry! Daddy didn't mean to scare you baby!" he nuzzled the little dark haired girl against his face. Levy stared at the odd sight. Knowing no one but she saw this side of the Iron Dragon.

The three month old had started to giggle and pull on her daddy's long hair.

"OW!"

"That's what you get," Levy laughed, "Now hurry up. Let's eat so we can get ready to go to Bullet's doctors appointment."

Gajeel, in shock, watched his wife leave the room, "Bullets... doctors... appointment...?"

..."No"...

_**\- at the doctors office -**_

"Everything is going to be fine," Levy mumbled into her baby's fine hair.

"No it won't, don't lie to her."

Levy glared at the highly intimating male sitting next to her, "Gajeel."

"Shrimp."

She huffed, knowing it was useless to argue. Ever since their daughter was born, Gajeel had been acting more and more protective. Maybe it was the dragon side of him, but it was there, and strong. And it only got worse when it came to their little girl getting her monthly shots.

"Bullet Redfox?" a nurse had came out from the back and called.

Gajeel tensed. It was time. The way his muscles moved, you'd think he was getting ready for a battle.

In the patients room, Levy bounced the girl on her knees, making her gurgle with happiness. Gajeel sat with his arms crossed, trying to harden his heart. And failed every time he looked at his little girl or when he heard her little laugh.

"Well hello there," the doctor came in the room and began chatting with Levy, Gajeel never looked at him. The appointment went along as usual. Bullet watched the strange mans movements with wide eyes. Her short memory slightly working at the sight of him.

"And here comes the worst part," the doctor said as he prepared the needle.

Levy held Bullet a little closer, kissing her head. Gajeel watched in silence, then Bullet smiled up at him and reached for him.

"I can't," he rushed out of the room.

"Exasperated, Levy did her best to smile at the doctor.

"Oh trust me, he's not the first father to leave the room and he won't be the last.

Laughing a little bit, Levy felt somewhat better, but then he pulled the neddle closer to her baby girl. Levy braced herself.

"Alright sweetie, here we go," the doctor said as he held Bullet's arm firmly.

The moment the needle touched her delicate skin, Bullet let out a bone chilling scream. It made Levy die inside. There was a loud _thump_ heard right outside the door.

"All done! All done!" The doctor put a kitty covered band-aid on her arm, smiling sadly.

"You did so good baby. Mommy's so proud of you," Levy rocked her poor upset baby.

"And for being such a good girl, you get to choose a prize!" The doctor pulled over a toy bin in front of Levy.

"Look baby girl, look at these," Levy turned her still squalling child to look at the bin, it was mostly stuffed animals and such.

Through her tears Bullet made out the shapes of the toys, her little hazel eyes saw a black shape with wings and reached out for it.

"This one?" Levy picked up a black dragon toy, smiling as Bullet held it close and started to calm down some. She saw the doctors perplexed face and giggled.

"It reminds her of her daddy."

"I see," he grinned along with her, "You're free to go, the receptionist will give you your time for next month."

Thanking him, Levy finally stepped out and looked for her husband. She found him in a pitiful ball right next to the door.

"Gajeel," sighing happily, he never stopped amusing her.

"Is it over?"

"Yes, hun, it's over," Bullet reached her little arms out to him, still holding onto the dragon.

At the speed of light, Gajeel grabbed the child and squeezed her tight.

"Be careful!"

"Oh my sweet girl!" You could see that he had been tearing up, "Daddy's never going to let that happen again! My little Bullet will never feel pain again!"

Levy shook her head, "You know we have to come back next month, right?"

"No we don't!"

"Gajeel.."

"Don't do it Levy!" Gajeel ran after her as she spoke to the receptionist.

"But we have to.."

"Please no! Levy!" He cried as Levy took the date and time for next months appointment.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning at the Fernandes house. Erza was making breakfast for the three most important people in her life. All those years of being seperated from Jellal were in the past now.

In the the living room, a little girl with dark red mixed with violet hair sat on a quilt in the middle of the floor, she was intently watching the blankets. Across from her, a little boy, her twin brother, also sat and watched the blankets. His hair was a striking purple, a perfect mix of his parents.

The twins sat completely still, waiting for the blankets to move. Finally, the blankets moved, making a wave, like something was crawling underneath it.

The boy was starstruck, completely fascinated with this new from of entertainment. His sister was not prepared for it and fell on her back. Wiggling around, not possessing the strength to turn around just yet.

Not far from them was Jellal, who laughed deeply at his little girl. He was lying on his stomach, one hand holding the blanket up, the other had been getting ready to send a _tiny_ meteor under the blanket when she fell over.

After clapping his hands with glee, the 5 month old boy made his way to his father, forgetting about the blanket wave and his sister.

Jellal's laughter got Erza's attention, calling her into the room to join her family.

Her son, Arcelio, had crawled on his fathers back, and her daughter, Rosemary, was close to getting on her side all by herself, but wasn't quite there yet. The requip mage's heart yearned to help her baby, and she did just that.

Picking her up, she playfully glared at her boys.

"That was very mean of daddy and brother wasn't it?" Erza walked into the kitchen with Rosemary. She heard Arceilo squeal, Jellal must have moved.

Putting her daughter into her seat, giggling at her as she squirmed when Erza tickled her. Jellal joined her and put their son in his matching seat.

"What's the special occasion?" Jellal asked, noting that Erza had gone all out for breakfast.

"What? We can't have a nice meal every now and then?" She handed her babies their sippy cups, avoiding Jellal's stare.

"Erza," Jellal used his commanding voice to get her attention.

Pouting, Erza slowly looked over at him. With a quivering lip she said, "They have a doctors appointment today."

Jellal bit his lip to keep from laughing at the S Class Wizard, "And just what's wrong with that?"

"They've already had shots! They don't need any more!"

Hugging his wife from behind, Jellal kissed her beautiful scarlet hair, "They are infants, love. They have to get shots so they won't get sick."

"We grew up without doctors! And we hardly ever got sick!"

Ignoring the painful memories, he pressed on, "I know you don't like it, but we have to."

"But-"

"No buts," he twirled her around and held her close to his chest, "It's just one little shot, what could happen?"

Erza narrowed her eyes as he kissed her cheek, but eventually she relented.

Yes, what could happen.

_**\- at the doctors office -**_

Apparently, more than they thought.

"Since winter is coming pretty soon, we'll go ahead and give them a flu shot today as well," the kind doctor explained.

Jellal inwardly groaned. He took a chance and glanced at his wife who, surprisingly, looked calm.

"That's fine, whatever you think is best."

Rapidly blinking at her, Jellal couldn't even begin to guess what she was thinking.

"Why are you staring Jellal?" She hadn't looked at him, but the ever powerful Titania didn't have to look to know that he was confused.

"Erza, are you OK?" He whispered as the doctor prepared 4 needles, 2 for each child.

"I'm perfectly OK."

"Alright, who's first? How about brother?"

Ever so slightly, Jellal saw Erza flinch. She was holding onto Arcelio who was about to doze off with a gentle but firm grip.

"Ready? Here's number one," the doctor gave Arcelio his first shot, which woke the boy up quickly.

Jellal was impressed with his son. Arceilo just looked at the doctor with a 'why did you do that' look before he cried. Erza, however, cried the moment the doctor put the needle on his arm. Rosemary, who was in his lap, started to whimper when her twin cried.

"Shh. Just one more an done," the doctor gave Arcelio his second shot, which made him cry louder.

"Shhh. Shhh. Mommy's here, mommy's here," Erza rocked back in forth to calm him down, she was also holding him so tightly to calm herself down. No one needed to know how much this affected her. Especially Natsu and Gray.

Jellal looked at the both of them with a sad and amused smile. Only his wife would cry over a little shot more than a baby would.

"OK sister, your turn," the doctor moved in front of Jellal. Now, he may be laughing at Erza, but it's not like he was heartless. They were his babies too. Little Rosemary always smiled at him, she was never fussy either.

"Here we go, shot number one," Rosemary watched and tensed as the needle got closer. Her cry wasn't as loud as her brothers, but it made Jellal's heart sink just as much.

"Almost, there, we're done! You two are so good!" the doctor threw away the needles and got out two bags of cookies.

Having calmed down, Erza took the bags and thanked him.

"Ready Jellal?" she rocked the baby in her arms to soothe him back to sleep, "Jellal?"

Turning back to the patients chairs only caused Erza to smirk. Jellal was holding on to Rosemary like his life depended on it. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's just one little shot. What could happen?" she teased him.

"Be quiet."

* * *

"I am the Great Demon Lord Dragneel! You have greatly displeased me! Feel my wrath!"

Natsu brought his little angel down to his face and blew strawberries on her belly. The little pinkette squealed as she was lifted back into the air, then back down for more of her daddy's silliness.

Natsu was lying on his and Lucy's bed, holding his daughter above his head. Lucy was next to him, watching the giggling baby.

"Look! It's a creature out to destroy Fairy Tail! Baby Dragneel to the rescue!"

Natsu made flying noises and brought her down to her mother's face.

"Ahh! No- Natsu!" Lucy laughed as he rubbed the baby's fine hair in her face.

"Aw, come one Luce. Not like it's the end of the world," he winked as his joke as he laid the little girl on his chest.

"Not funny."

"It is a little."

Huffing at his so-not-funny joke, Lucy got up and walked to her large walk-in closet.

"What are you doing, Luce?"

Glancing back at the bed, Natsu had rolled on to his side, with their darling daughter beside him on her back, sucking on her toes.

"We have Cass' doctors appointment today. I told you that last night," she went back to searching for a good outfit for the day when she heard a low and fierce growl.

The door slamming is what brought Lucy to his scene. Her husband had grabbed a blanket, Cassandra in his arms, wrapped the blanket around both of them, and his under the kitchen table.

"Natsu, get out from under there."

"You can't see me. I'm a ninja," all she could were his eyes and nose and the top of Cass' pink head.

"I can see you just fine," she knelt down and pulled on the blanket. Barely moving Natsu from his spot, "We can't be late for an appointment, _again_."

"But Lucyy!" he whined as she took Cassandra out of his arms.

"But nothing!" she walked away from her pouting husband, who had decided the floor was the best place to put his face.

Placing her daughter on the changing table, she decided to have a little heart to heart, "I swear, he acts like he's the one getting shots instead of you baby girl."

Cass laughed as her mommy went on and on about her daddy. Having absolutely no idea what was going on today.

_**\- at the doctors office -**_

"YOU HURT MY BABY GIRL!"

"Sir, it's just a mandatory shot-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT MAN SAID! YOU MADE MY LITTLE ANGEL CRY! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Lucy sat back and watched the man of her dreams yell at the doctor. Fire came out of his mouth every time he spoke. The doctor was terrified.

She looked down at the calm little girl who was playing with her mommy's scarf.

"I hope you act more like me when you get older," she said as Natsu was being threatened with a tranquilizer, "Please, act more like me."

* * *

"I don't see the point in this."

"Darling.."

"I mean, he's only a month old, we pretty much just got him."

"Gray.."

"Shots hurt, Juvia. And they want to give my one month old son one?"

"Juvia knows. Juvia had many shots while pregnant."

The glare she sent him made Gray stop his complaining. They were in the waiting room for their first appointment with their son.

Hearing a quiet gurgle, Juvia leaned over to the baby carrier that was next to her to see her beautiful little boy was awake. He looked just like his daddy.

"Is mommy's little Storm up? Oh, you slept all morning, what a good baby," she pulled him into her arms and stared at his adorable face.

Gray too stared, loving the way Juvia was smitten with him. Before Storm came along, Gray would go on a jealous rampage at any male who so much as glanced at Juvia, but there was no way he could be jealous about Storm, especially since he was just as smitten with the tiny baby as she was.

"Fullbuster?"

The moment had come. Juvia stood, grabbing the blue baby bag and motioned for Gray to get the carrier.

He followed her back into the room, it smelled funny. He didn't like it. The walls were covered with happy faced animals. Who would want to stare at a stupid monkey with a stupid grin on it's face while getting a stupid shot?

"Ah, so a brand new baby. Good, good," an old man walked into the room, he was the pediatrician that Juvia's OBGYN had recommended. Still, just because he looked like a kind old man didn't mean Gray had to like what he was going to do to his son.

" My name is Dr. Ted Breif. Now let's see, here's some things I need to check off.."

The appointment went really well In Juvia's eyes. She adored Dr. Brief, he explained things clearly, interacted well with Storm, and suggested quiet a few things for Juvia to try while Storm was still growing.

Then, came the shot.

"OK, now I know this hard for first time parents, but we have to give a mandatory shot.." he went on to explain what it was and why they did it, all the necessary things, "Mr. Fullbuster, would you like to stay in the room or go outside? Most fathers have a hard time watching."

Gray snorted, no way was he going to leave, "Nope. Staying right here."

"Yes, well.. if you do stay, would you kindly put your shirt back on?"

Juvia flushed and looked around the room and saw Gray's shirt behind the doctor, how did that even happen?

"Darling!"

"OK, OK, sorry."

"OK, then little guy, ready for your first shot? It'll hurt for a second and then the pain will be gone, and if you're really good i'll have a prize for you."

Storm was nestled comfortably in his mothers arms, watching the doctor with the lazy eyes that he gotten from his father, but the color of his mothers. He was unaware of the struggle his parents were fighting when the man with glasses and graying purple hair brought a shiny sharp thing closer to his arm. He wasn't interested in it all, until he felt it.

Juvia whimpered hearing him cry. He was such a good baby and hardly ever cried, unless he was dirty or hungry, and even then it wasn't much, just enough to get their attention. She kissed his head when Dr. Brief put the bandied with the ninja turtles on it on his arm. Hoping to soothe him a little.

"See? All done, and since you were so good, how about a prize?" he put a stuffed shark in front of the little boy.

The bawling turned into sniffling as he looked at the toy, his mother brought it closer to him so he could grab it. It was soft, he buried his face into it.

Juvia and Dr. Brief exchanged a few more words about what to look out for and things that all mothers needed to know. Juvia barely noticed when her son left her arms, until she was standing and looked over to her.. quiet.. husband.

He was bawling. Loudly. Into his son's hair.

"Never! This will never happen again!"

Unsure of what to do, since she had never seen Gray like this, put her hand on his shoulder.

"Gray?"

"Never again!" he stood quickly and held Storm away from her, "You're not putting my son through this again!"

The tears were still streaming down his face. She sighed.

"Gray.."

* * *

"What are you talking about, Salamander? My little girl is the cutest of all!"

"No way man, my little angel is ten times cuter than her!"

Jellal and Gray watched Natsu and Gajeel argue over which baby was cuter.

"I honestly have to say that Rosie is the best, but that is my personal opinion."

"Sure. But at least Storm is gonna be the number one guy around here."

"Excuse me?"

The four males continued to argue over their children. Said children were all taking a nap on the living room floor of Jellal and Erza's home.

The wives of these men were sitting at the kitchen table, listening to them.

Erza smirked as Jellal defended her little boy, "So let me ask you all something, how do they act when you go to an appointment? Jellal is alright with Arcelio, but takes it hard with Rosemary."

"Last time we went Natsu started to fight the doctor.."

"My darling Gray cried like a baby.."

"Well at least they stayed in the room with you unlike Gajeel..

* * *

**Bullet**: I originally thought of this for a boy. But, I think it's even better for a little girl. Think about. If she's tiny like Levy, why shouldn't she have a bad ass name? I think Bullet is a good choice for Gajeel's kid. It's like iron/steel, but wicked ;)

**Arcelio**: 'from the altar of heaven'. ... - found that somewhere. haha. Jellal uses Heavenly Body Magic. So I though, why not a name about Heaven? Sure!

**Rosemary:** Most stories I've read with Erza as a mom have this name, so I went along with it and used it too.

**Cassandra "Cass":** I really like this name. I couldn't think of a good name for fire that was for a girl. And I didn't want to name her after stars or something like that. So I thought of something really simple. So Cassandra came to my head for one reason, she could have a nickname. A name that Natsu would come up with it. I would think Lucy would say call her Cassie, but Natsu would rather call her Cass, and it would stick.

**Storm:** I used the name Storm in an earlier chapter. But just like Rosemary, many people use this name, along with Silver. I thought it might be cute to call him Silver Storm Fullbuster. But there was no where to put it. Maybe next time!


	4. Wanna go out?

After deciding to end Everyday Lives, I hope it's easier to find certain chapters this way. Hope you don't mind.

**Summary**: How did the guys ask out their lady for a first date?

_Fairy Tail _and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

In the beautiful city of Magnolia, the young celestial wizard was enjoying an evening in her apartment, and for once she was alone.

Lucy was humming to herself as she made dinner. She had just returned from a week long mission and was looking forward to some 'me' time.

"OK, when I get done eating i'm going to take a nice long hot bath and then work on my novel, both long over do!" Lucy said to herself as she put her freshly cooked vegetables on her plate.

Finally sitting down at the in her quiet apartment, Lucy began to eat. Until..

"LUCY!"

...Natsu and Happy came in through the window.

Lucy stared at her plate of food wistfully. Happy jumped onto the table in front of her.

"Lucy! Ya got any fish?"

"Oooh! That looks pretty good!" Natsu stood beside her and reached for her plate.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT!"

"But we just got here," Natsu said, unperturbed.

"Yeah Lucy, you could be nicer to us," Happy added.

"I'M ALWAYS NICE TO YOU! YOU TWO ALWAYS COME IN AND EAT MY FOOD AND SLEEP IN _MY_ BED! YOU NEVER EVEN SAY PLEASE AND THANK YOU! YOU DON'T ASK EITHER!" Lucy grabbed her plate out of Natsu's hands and slammed it back to the table, making Happy jump.

"Geez Luce, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I just want some peace and quiet!"

Natsu crossed his arms and cocked his head. He stared at her for a moment then turned around.

"Fine. Come on Happy, we'll just go to the guild."

"Aye!" Happy took off after him.

Watching Natsu slowly walk to the window made her heart sink. She felt guilty now, she wasn't mad at them or anything. She just spent the last week with them in the woods. And combine it with Gray's stripping and Erza's early morning wake up calls, a girl need some privacy. She looked up to see him jump on the window sill.

"Wait," she called. Happy turned around to look at her and Natsu tilted his head, "I'm sorry. You can stay, i'll make something for you too."

"Really?" Happy flew to her with drool falling off his lips, "Even some yummy fish?"

She giggled, "Yes, Happy. I have plenty of fish."

"Thanks Lucy!" He flew into her chest for his favorite hug.

Lucy glanced up from her blue exceed to see Natsu still sitting there, now facing her with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks a million, Lucy!"

She threw him a thumbs up, untangled herself from Happy, picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen to make more.

Several minutes later, all three were seated at Lucy's table, finally digging in.

"Thanks for the food Lucy!" the boys cried, much like their very first meeting.

"No problem," she silently ate and watched as Natsu single-handedly ate a whole months worth of groceries in minutes.

"Ahh," Natsu leaned back and rubbed his full belly," That was good. Your cooking is the best, Luce."

"Aye!" Happy smiled up at the blonde wizard.

Blushing slightly, Lucy said, "Thanks. That means a lot guys."

"Next time I'll cook for you."

Lucy sputtered into her drink. She peered over at Natsu who hadn't looked at her as he said. Eyes still closed with content. She then began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He finally leaned up to watch her. Happy watched the exchange, still eating his fish.

"You! You said you'd cook!" She continued to laugh, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong with that! I can cook!"

"Seriously?" She questioned. She glances at Happy for verification, he nods with a sincere grin on his face, still eating, "Oh. I didn't know that."

"Of course I can! I've lived alone most of my life, you think I survived on fire alone? I wanna cook for you like you always cook for me and Happy. You're my partner and I love you so I want to do something nice for you."

Time stopped for Lucy. Did he really just say..?

"You what?"

Natsu stared at her, "I said I love you so I want to do something nice for you. You always do nice stuff for me. I want to do it this time."

Lucy's heart was going faster than it ever had before.

"Are.. are you saying you want to cook.. as in.. like.. a date?" She mumbled over her words.

"Well yeah, what else would it be?"

Lucy sat still for a moment, then let out a silent laugh. She wasn't surprised at all, this was _Natsu_ after all.

"Then I can't wait," she smiled at him, blushing and happy. His face lit up with a light that only Natsu can have.

..."They looovvveeee each other!"

"Shut up cat!" "Happy!"

* * *

In a small house right down the road from the legendary Fairy Tail guild hall, Erza was cleaning and polishing her armor. She had moved out of Fairy Hills a few months ago and was happy now that she had a larger space for her collection. And she no longer had to worry about dropping pieces and waking someone up.

A knock on the door made her come out of her zone. She cleans her armor every other month and makes sure that everyone knows she going to do it so she ins't disturbed. Angrily she marches down the stairs, prepared to yell at Natsu or Gray or whoever else decided to be the brave one this time.

Yanking the door open, her argument died on her lips.

Standing there was a very sharp dressed man with striking blue hair.

"Good afternoon, Erza."

"G-Good afternoon, Jellal," it had been several weeks since she had seen him. That day he had been given his freedom, for good. No longer a fugitive and free to go about as he wishes. His very first act as a free wizard was to ask Master Makarov to be a member of Fairy Tail, which was accepted with more glee that Erza had ever seen. Since then he had been on mission after mission, with Meldy at his side who had also been rewarded freedom.

Jellal had been automatically been named an S-class wizard, although unofficial until he could compete in the trial. But his previous status as a Ten Wizard Saint had proven that much to the master. He'd been taking the most dangerous missions he could that concerned dark guilds. So much so that Erza hardly saw him, until today.

"Welcome back, I didn't realize you had returned," Erza said as she let him inside. She kept her eyes glued to his face. Afraid to look at him in casual clothes that tempted her hands. Faded jeans and a navy blazer, he looked ready for a fancy outing. *

"We returned last night," he put his hands in his pockets, smiling at the scarlet haired woman who owned his heart, "Decided to take a break for a while."

"I see. You don't have to take missions one after the other like that, it's better to put some time in to rest."

"Yes well, I still want to destroy all the dark guilds. But it was also necessary, I honestly don't want to stay with Laxus much longer than I have too," he had originally planned to stay in the woods until he found a place to stay, Laxus had taken a liking to him during the GMG and invited him to stay with him. Jellal reluctantly agreed, and planed on paying him back when he could. Meldy was staying with Juvia, and had eventually gotten her own apartment at Fairy Hills.

"I see, that makes sense. Did you come here to tell me you have found a place?"

"No," he immediately looked at his feet, "I came here to ask you.."

He mumbled the rest, "Ask me what?"

"If you.. um.. have any uh.. dinner plans?" It was adorable to watch such a powerful wizard mumble and blush while speaking about something so mundane.

"If I have dinner plans? I don't think I do. I have to finish up with my armor, I still have about 15 more to do, then I have to take all my ruined ones to get fixed and go through my swords and check to see if they all work properly. It's been a while since I've done that, I might even have to send a special request to the blacksmiths for help and-"

"Erza," Jellal interrupted, knowing she could go on for hours about her precious armor, "I would like it if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

"I would love to," she crossed her arms comfortably, knowing her armor and swords could wait whilst she ate, "who else is going to be there?"

He chuckles nervously, "No one. It would just be the two of us.

"Hm? Are we not just going to the guild hall?" He inwardly sighed, she was so smart and talented, but at the same time, she could be a little dense.

"No, there is a new restaurant on the other side of town I was hoping we could try?"

Erza knew what he was talking about. Juvia had been telling them about it for days, how it was supposedly the most romantic place in all of Magnolia.

"It sounds pretty expensive. It seems like a lot of trouble just for us," she sat down on the couch and glanced up at him. He looked like he was in the middle of a fight.

"Well, yes it does.. but it would be.. worth it.. since it wold be.. well.. a date."

Erza was glad she was sitting already. For if she wasn't, she would have fallen with her shock. He asked her out. He asked her out. He asked her out. He asked her out!

"A date?" her mind was telling her to jump at this opportunity.

"Yes." He was smiling. She couldn't get a read on how he was feeling.

You couldn't tell where her face ended and her hair began. She jumped up, gaping like a fish, unable to get any words out.

"Oh..uh uh.. well... um.."

Jellal waited patiently. Knowing that it was a shock.. but he needed an answer soon before..

"Yes, i'd love too," she hid her face behind her hands, "Just let me go change."

She ran up the stairs two at a time, feeling more excited than eating her strawberry cake.

Jellal stumbled as he breathed deeply. He grabbed his chest over his heart, glad she answered before his heart gave out, or he had a panic attack. Keeping a semi controlled look on his face was not east when she was around.

"I'm going to kill Meldy if this doesn't go well, making me ask this way," Jellal had wanted to send a carrier pigeon with a message to meet there, but noo. That wasn't acceptable.

He stood to his full height when Erza came down the stairs, he heart stopped for a moment. She was wearing a white lacey dress that came to her knees with tan sandals. She wasn't dressed like a warrior, she wasn't dressed like the feared Titiana. She was dressed like the woman who owned his heart. And she was beautiful.

* * *

Team Shadow Gear along with Gajeel and Lily were making their way home from a simple mission. They had to stop some local thieves who were terrorizing the poor villagers.

Levy was surprised at how easily Gajeel accepted to go on this mission. Usually when she asked it was like pulling teeth to get him to say yes. But she barely said anything about and he was asking for details. Jet and Droy were happy to have him come along. Over the years that old animosity had completely died, they looked at him as a friend and comrade.

"There's a river just over that way," Lily spoke up from the front of the group, flying above their heads, "I say we take a lunch break."

"Good eye, Lily! I'm starving!" Droy thanks the exceed.

"You're always starving," Jet complains.

"I just have a healthy appetite."

"I wouldn't call that _healthy_."

Levy giggled at them as they made their way to the river, Gajeel stayed quiet.

Once the food is made and consumed, Jet and Droy decide to go for a swim to cool off after their hard work.

"You want to join us, Levy?" "Yeah, Levy, please?" They plead with her to join them.

"No thanks you guys, go on ahead!" She sighs at their saddened faces.

Going back to their make shift camp to help clean up, she sees Lily has already surrendered to exhaustion and fallen asleep under the shade. Gajeel was packing up some of his things when Levy joined him.

"Sorry about them, they're kinda energetic when it comes to simple stuff," she apologized to him as she packed her own bag.

"Don't worry about it, look at who yer talking too," he grins showing off his sharp canines.

"The food was amazing by the way, you're such a good cook! I really wish I could cook.. well anything! I'm such a disaster in the kitchen."

"I could teach ya, if ya want. Come over anytime."

She didn't say anything for a second so he looked up to see her blushing. He then went over his words and realized what it sounded like.

"Oh, uh, shit! I didn't mean like that.. i meant-"

"Sure, i'd love too," Levy's smile lit up Gajeel's world.

His face warmed up fast as he gazed at her, "Ok."

* * *

"Damn you Natsu," Gray muttered under his breath as he walked to the market. Natsu had come over the previous night, without asking, and ate everything in sight, now Gray knew what Lucy felt like.

He grabbed a basket the same time a pale hand reached for it.

"Oh, sorry, you ca- Juvia?"

"Darling!" Juvia flushed seeing who was there.

"..did you follow me here?"

"No, no! Juvia returned from a mission with Gajeel yesterday and needed to come shopping!"

Gray laughed, the lengths in which she'll go to make sure he doesn't hate her, "OK, OK, I believe you."

"Why is Gray grocery shopping?" She asks when they both get a basket and start picking up their sought after items.

"Cuz Natsu really _can_ eat you out of house and home. Moron," Gray muttered again as he picked up ground beef.

Juvia watched in awe as he shopped. She had never done anything like this with him before, it was refreshing!

"You know you're a great cook, Juvia."

Juvia swerved around to see him grinning at her, "You- You mean it?"

"Course. You're awesome in the kitchen. Just don't give me something with my face on it again.."

"Juvia is quite silly sometimes," she bashfully said as she got some noodles.

"Nah, it's cute," Gray quickly moved to the next isle so he wouldn't see her reaction.

He was getting some canned vegetables when Juvia was at his side again, "Can Gray cook?"

"Yeah, I taught myself."

"Oh.." Juvia pouted, hoping it could have turned into something she could do with him.

They continued to go through the isles and exchanging bits and pieces of information that you can't talk about in a nosy guild hall.

As thet purchased their items and were about to head in separate ways, Gray said to her," Ya, know, no one has ever had my cooking before. I'd kinda like a second opinion. Would you like to come over one night, and try it?"

_What am I doing? This is Juvia! Do I really want her to know where I live. She probably already knows anyway. But man what if she says no.. _

"Yes, Juvia would love it if she could try her beloved's cooking," she said very calmly, which shocked Gray. Until he really looked at her. She was trying to be normal and not act like herself so he wouldn't retract his offer. It was sweet, but it wasn't Juvia.

He patted her on the head, "Go ahead and let it out, I know you want t-"

"JUVIA CANNOT WAIT TO TRY YOUR FOOD DARLING!"

Gray landed on the ground in a heap with a blue haired woman on top of him, squeezing the life outta him.

_I should have let her keep it in.._

* * *

Laxus sat in the corner of the guild hall. The Thunder Legion were sitting at the table with him, enjoying his presence. But he wasn't paying them any mind.

He was watching the silver haired bar maid, with that ever present smile and kindness that can only exist at Fairy Tail.

He had been watching her all day tend to the members of Fairy Tail. Mostly the ones who just sat around all day and drank, who hardly ever go on missions. And most of them were men.

He narrowed his eyes as another one called her over for a refill. When she gave him a new glass he asked her something. She giggled and shook her head and walked back to the bar, only to get called over again. Laxus had a feeling that all these men were asking the she-devil one thing. And that pissed him off.

Mirajane was walking back to bar when one drunk decided to cop a feel and slapped her behind.

"Oh!" she giggled and ignored his call.

Laxus had enough. He stood abruptly, startling his team mates.

"Everything alright, Laxus?" Freed asked.

"Peachy," he grumbled out as she marched to the bar.

He sat down near where Mira was standing and waited, no one else was at the bar. Most of the regular members like Natsu and Erza were out on missions, leaving the guild filled with the others who hardly did anything. Those were the people who pissed off Laxus the most. Ever since they won the GMG the guild had filled with wanna be wizards.

"What can I get for you, Laxus?" the pretty bar maid stood in front of the lightning dragon with a bright smile.

"You. Tonight at the new seafood place. 8 o'clock, don't be late. No is not an option. Oh, and a beer."

Laxus refused to look at the fearsome wizard as a beer was placed in front of him. He then hears a rarely heard shy giggle.

"Of course, Laxus. I'd be more than happy to," the smile on her face made it all worth it.

That and also when he got to the guild the next day, they had a significant amount of members gone.


End file.
